I ll be your princess
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Finding your princess can be hard, especially if you happen to be a princess yourself. Will Megumi find hers when shopping in town with her worst enemy? Rated T to be safe.


**No! This is not an illusion. I have actually corrected this story. Wohoooo! Okey, I overdid it a bit, but now I´ve made this easier to read. Either way, enjoy!  
**

Megumi sighed inwards as she looked at Miki. She was talking to Jumo Tamaka, a new guy in class who was by the smile on the black haired girls face, already wearing of on the tomboy´s best friend. It wasn´t that Megumi had anything against the new comer or that he in any way seemed to be a threat to Miki´s well being. On the contrary Jumo was one of the few men that Megumi actually considered to be anything more then a complete idiot in this school_._

That was the thing! Jumo was kind, considerate, protective and loving, and Megumi didn´t really have a reason to interrupt what was about to happen day by day in front of her eyes.

As Megumi looked at her best friend standing in front of the black board in the class room, giggling like a fifth grader one thing was clear to her. Miki was in love and it wasn´t only temporary this time!

She´d always known this was going to happen sooner or later, after all Miki was a completely normal sixteen year old girl, though she´d never thought it´d happen so soon.

As Miki blushed looking into her hands, Jumo taking her hands in his Megumi felt as if though she wanted to cry. She´d done everything for Miki and still she´d never be more then her friend. Her crazy friend that´d never fit in anywhere!

"It´s kind of hard to love someone who doesn´t love you back, isn´t it?"

Megumi sighed as she turned around, facing the intruder of her thoughts.

"What do you want Keiko?" Megumi looked tiredly at the raven haired school beauty.

It seemed no matter what Megumi did, said or in this case didn´t say, Keiko would always somehow turn it to her own personal entertainment. When Megumi thought Keiko had finally given up messing with her she was standing here right in front of Megumi with that same superior smile on her face, that she´d worn wherever she´d managed in putting Megumi in trouble. It was a very beautiful smile but still...

"It seems you´ve been trying a long time with Miki", Keiko said calmly, "and it doesn´t seem as if though you suffice for her as a prince".

Usually Megumi would have been furious and shocked by that comment. As if though it wasn´t enough Keiko _knew_ she had to mock Megumi about it. Her first impulse had been thinking something equally poisonous out to shut Keiko up with (though Megumi still considered herself a boy she knew how to fight the girls way to) but right now Megumi was to tired even to care.

"It´s really non of your business", Megumi shrugged her shoulders, "but so it appears".

"It does", Keiko looked at Miki and Jumo whom were still standing with their hands in each others.

It turned silent for a while.

"You know, Megumi", Keiko started saying after a moment, the same annoying smile on her face, "I´ve never really taken you for a person who likes dwelling in misery, but right now you look as if though you´ve missed the bus and got run over by it instead. That doesn´t seem like something that´s very incredible, happening to someone like you but still I..".

Megumi looked wide eyed at the other girl. Keiko seemed so thoughtful, almost absent minded all of a sudden.

"Still I´d figure", Keiko went on, "you´d recover from such a event pretty quickly".

Megumi couldn´t belive her eyes. Had Keiko just genuinely complimented her in her weird Keiko-kind of way?

"Anyway!" Keiko shrugged her shoulders, giving a amused smile, "no matter how amazingly entertaining you look, starring into the air, I figure this can´t go on any longer. I mean, someone could end up crashing into you when you stand here in the middle of the class-room, blocking everyone´s path. But fortunately I do have a perfect solution to your problem".

"And since when do _you _care about my problems?" Megumi did her best to sound indifferent even though she´d now grown very curious to what Keiko was trying to say.

"Shopping!", the black haired girl said calmly, "that takes pretty much any girl´s mind of her problems. Oh! I forgot", Keiko gave a small sneer, "calling you a girl might be going a bit to far, but I happen to know that´s the very part where you don´t differ that much from the rest off us".

It turned silent again, Megumi not knowing quit how to react to this.

"However! It will be time for prom soon", Keiko kept on, "and we will both need dresses, so helping each other out might not be that bad".

Megumi looked in disbelief at the other girl. Did Keiko ask for _her _company while shopping?

"To your seats everyone!" professor Uzomaki called out, "time for math!"

"So, see you at two o´clock then", Keiko said calmly before taking her seat next to Yorihimi-san.

Miki came to sit next to Megumi, a surprised look on her face.

"What did Keiko talk to you about?" the round eyed girl asked.

"She needed a prom-dress", Megumi shrugged her shoulders.

_._

"So where are we going?" Megumi asked at she met up with Keiko outside the classroom.

As she approached the other girl in the corridor Megumi could swear she saw a smile on Keiko´s lips.

"Well," Keiko said calmly, "I´ve been seeing you spend a lot off time outside "Mrs Natsuki" so I suggest we start out there.

"Okey!"

_._

"How about this one?" Keiko said as she walked out of dressing room, wearing a long red dress with a opening in the back.

Megumi looked critically at the dress, following it with her eyes from top to toe.

They´d been in two store´s now and Megumi still hadn´t found one dress she´d found suitable, and neither had she found out anything about Keiko´s motives for taking her out on this strange little trip.

"Maybe one size smaller", Megumi frowned, "but it´s sewed in a really strange way. It´s to wide around the hip so it makes you look bigger then you really are".

"Okey", Keiko shrugged her shoulders, going into the dressing room again.

This time she came out wearing a white armless dress with a slits on the side. Megumi looked at it a long time before making up her mind.

She had to admit Keiko pretty much had the body for wearing dresses. The other girl was long and slender, had tall legs and and small but well sculpted curves. So if anything looked bad on her it certainly wasn´t the fault of her figure.

"This one could work!" Megumi nodded.

"Not another size"

"No. This one´s perfect".

The moment the two girls had left the school building they´d been quiet safe for when asking each other for advices about the dresses.

Megumi had to say hanging out with Keiko wasn´t that bad. But Megumi still had a feeling trying dresses wasn´t really what Keiko had brought her here for.

"So it´s a maybe then?", Keiko asked.

"Yes", Megumi nodded.

Keiko went into the dressing room again, quickly coming out with her brown school-uniform on.

"And you?" she asked, standing in front off Megumi, "what are you looking for?"

Megumi thought about it for a while. When thinking about it now she realized she hadn´t given the school-prom much thought. She´d been so busy pondering about the changes in her life and that Miki-issue to even take a second for anything else.

She´d really thought she´d be a boy by now, walking hand in hand with Miki to school. But now she was standing here wearing the same school girl uniform with the same short skirt as usual, her breasts more then well filling her blouse, looking for a prom-dress. While Miki seemed to have found the one she found suitable as her prince long ago.

"Try this one on!" Keiko interrupted Megumi´s thoughts, holding a light blue dress in front off her, "you have tall legs so I think that it will look flattering on you".

Megumi nodded, taking the dress in her hands, going into the dressing room.

_What on earth is Keiko up to?_ Megumi thought to herself when trying on the dress. As she looked herself in the mirror she indeed had to admit the dress _was _flattering on her. But why would Keiko who´d always done her best ever since they were kids to make Megumi look stupid, make sure she looked her best for something as important for Keiko as the school-prom. Whatever this new trick was Megumi would figure it out sooner or later and then Keiko´d hope she´d never started it.

"But this one´s perfect on you!" Keiko clapped her hands as Megumi came out off the dressing-room, a genuine smile on her lips.

Megumi frowned once again. Once more Keiko´s reactions surprised her.

"Turn around for me!" Keiko said.

Megumi cat walked as she´d seen the super-models do on the TV, growing more and more confused with every second.

"Perfect!" Keiko said again.

"So is it a take or a maybe?"

Keiko turned silent for a whilem looking at the dress.

"I think it´s perfect for you", she said, "but I think there might be some there are even more perfect".

_._

After about twelve store´s and Megumi didn´t know how many dresses she and Keiko had finally decided. Keiko had chosen a long white dress with no arms and Megumi had chosen a black one.

"It´s getting late", Keiko said, "it´s seven o´clock already and the busses only arrives once in the hour, during the evening".

Megumi nodded.

"So if we don´t want to starve to death before getting home", Keiko kept on, "I suggest we grab something to eat".

Megumi couldn´t really disagree with the other girl. Megumi lived more then an hour from town, and at worst she´d be home at ten o´clock. And nothing brought the Tomboy to a worse mood then hunger. But still why would Keiko want to go and eat with _her?_

"Okey, then!" Megumi shrugged her shoulders, "do you know any place nearby?"

_._

""So have you decided who to go to the prom with yet?" Keiko asked as the two girl finally sat down in the restaurant.

The place was small and safe for a few other visitors they had the area all to themselves. The restaurant had a special section in the basement that had an almost medieval touch to it, the only thing lighting the space up being burning candles.

"I don´t know", Megumi said, "I haven´t thought that far".

Once again, by this time Megumi´d been sure she´d be looking for a suit for herself instead of a dress and that Miki would be her date for the prom. That small kiss she´d shared with Genzo had obviously sealed her fate to being a woman forever and now she´d never be able to turn back.

"I´m stupid", Keiko chuckled all of a sudden, "with all your admirers you won´t have to give it that much thought. They´re all obviously mad about you!"

Yes! Megumi knew very well. These guys hadn´t left her alone ever since she started school, and though they´d learnt to act like normal people the last days they still drove her mad a times.

"Please answer me", Keiko turned serious after a while, "and I want you to answer this question truthfully. Did you even plan to attend the prom?"

"Why do you want to know?" Megumi did as was her first impulse and turned defensive, "wouldn´t that only mean less competition for you?"

Keiko smiled, shaking her head.

"I can´t believe you still hasn´t realized it Megumi", she said calmly.

"Realized what?"

"So you didn´t plan to attend", Keiko answered her own question, ignoring Megumi´s.

It went silent for a while.

"It´s because of Miki right?" Keiko said after a moment.

Megumi sighed. She knew Keiko´d bring it up sooner or later though she didn´t know why.

"Here!" Keiko reached over with her eating sticks, placing a piece of her salmon on Megumi´s place, "try this fish, it´s really tasty".

"Thanks", Megumi shrugged her shoulders, tasting the fish.

"So what would make you attend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

The girls looked quietly at one another. _I have to say it was much easier when she openly targeted me,_ Megumi thought to herself, _seriously, I have no idea what she´s playing at now_.

"Let´s say it´ll take more then placing a piece of salmon on my plate", Megumi said after a while.

"Okey", Keiko said calmly.

It didn´t take a long time before the black haired girl reached for her eating sticks again, placing a cucumber on the gold haired girls plate.

"How about a cucumber?" Keiko asked.

The two girls started laughing all of a sudden, calling the attention of the few visitors at the restaurant.

"Seriously?" Keiko asked when they´d called down," would you go if someone asked you out?"

Megumi thought about it for a while. She didn´t like hurting other peoples feelings but going with anyone other then Miki felt pointless.

"I don´t know", she said, "I really don´t know".

"That Genzo seems to be pretty found of you", Keiko gave a somewhat teasing smile, "it´s even rumored you´ve called him _your _prince".

"He is _my _prince", Megumi said sincerely, "he´s done everything for me, things no one else´d even consider doing. He´s saved me from a thousand dangers, risking his own life during the process, and put up with my insults against him for over a year. I love him and he´s a part of my live I don´t want taken away from mem but still..."

"You cannot change how you feel", Keiko filled in, nodding.

"That´s true", Megumi said seriously, "I love Genzo. He´s my hero and one of my best friends but unfortunately he´ll never be more then that".

"Because you need a princess", Keiko said, "don´t you?"

"Yes".

_._

As the two girls walked out off the restaurant they walked in silence.

"I can´t understand that Miki", Keiko said after a while.

Megumi turned around, looking puzzled at her.

"If I´d have a prince like you", Keiko said softly, "I´d be happy no matter the gender".

"What?"

"I´ve been a fool. I´ve been walking around for years trying to bring you down all this time, thinking I hated you. When in fact..."

Megumi starred at the other girl. Keiko had a strangely mild look on her face and she looked at Megumi as if though...

"You´re such a terrific girl", Keiko kept on, "you risk your life even to save your enemies. You´re so righteous, so honest, so brave... if I´d be your princess I´d never be scarred of anything".

"Are you saying..?" Megumi looked dumbfounded at her.

"You´re the most beautiful girl in school", Keiko turned thoughtful, "in fact the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen, but it´s so much more to you then that. I just wished... I just wished you would see yourself that way".

_Is she reallly saying this?_ Megumi thought to herself,_ is she actually saying she likes me for who I am?_

"I´m really happy I got to do this with you", Keiko said, "no matter what you think about what I´m saying right now, because now I´ve finally got my chance to make up for everything bad I´ve ever said and done". "Thank you, Megumi!" Keiko put her hand to her heart, "for making me a better person".

Megumi was touched. No one safe for her closest friends had ever said a thing like that to her, and Keiko had really said it in Megumi´s darkest moment. As she stood there watching the other girl Megumi indeed couldn´t help noticing how beautiful Keiko was with those filled lips, those large brown eyes and long eyelashes.

"I´ve been in love with you ever since the moment I met you", Keiko said, "I´ve just never dared admitting it to myself. Now I finally realize there´s nothing I want rather then becoming your princess".

Megumi looked over Keiko´s face. This girl really was sweet, intelligent and funny, and comparing to her Miki only seemed like an average high-school student. _Why haven´t I realized? _Megumi thought to herself.

"I understand if you won´t have me", Keiko said softly, "after everything I´ve done to you after..."

"That cucumber made up for it", Megumi gave a broad smile all of a sudden, "but if you want us to last for long it´ll take more then that!"

"Are you saying...", Keiko starred wide eyed at her.

"Well", Megumi shrugged her shoulders, "my princess, would you like to be my date for the prom?"

Megumi looked calmly at the other girl. She really didn´t understand why she was saying these things but Megumi guessed she realized as well as Keiko that things weren´t always what they seemed to be, and that Miki wasn´t her princess after all.

"I´d love to!" Keiko exclaimed, "there´s nothing I´d rather want".

"Good", Megumi smiled, "because otherwise I wouldn´t be going to the prom".

As Megumi approached Keiko taking her in her arms the other girl´s lips felt soft against hers, her black hair like silk under Megumi´s fingers.

"So?" Megumi asked, "do you think we can stay in town a little longer?"

"Well", Keiko smiled, "we don´t start til twelve tomorrow".

**Yes! I actually support this pairing, and if I knew there was more fan-support for the Cheeky-angel section in general, I´d make something more serious with it. Either way! **

**Let me know if you´d like me to write some more fics for this. Any particular pairing you request for instance?**


End file.
